


Lost bikini top

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bikini - Freeform, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the crabs took it....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost bikini top

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Don't.

"Don't look!" Rose hollers suddenly, the Doctor sees her scramble about for a towel to cover herself. He spurts in laughter the moment he realizes what's happened.

He hardly contains his laughter and doubles over clutching his stomach- can't even turn to look at Rose ( with her face full of distress), without getting into another fit of giggles.

"'S not funny!" she says and stomps her foot on the sand- in lacks the desired effect. The Doctor laughs even harder and Rose just wants to curl-up and die.

It's embarrassing! she'd never lost a bikini top at the beach before!


End file.
